Will The Nightmare End?
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Leonard's back. Will he ever give up? Finally updated. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _The sequel to_ 'The Nightmare Continues' _is underway. I was going to have the police call Dave and tell him that Leonard was running loose again and have Leonard abduct Alvin from the house, but I changed my mind. I think what you're about to read will be a little more dramatic (I'm a drama person when it comes to stories)._

_Also, all the stories I have written for the Chipmunks so far are not movie-based. They are cartoon-based. I may change my pen name too, so if you see a different pen name, it's still the same author._

* * *

It took a while, but Alvin was finally getting back to his old self. He was running around the house and breaking things again. Dave didn't have to yell at him this time. It was music to his ears. Alvin was all caught up in school and had started going back. He still had a few nightmares about Dave's abusive brother, Leonard, but they weren't as numerous. Dave was just glad to see Alvin happy again.

Today, Dave was preparing supper while the boys played basketball outside. Dave looked out the window and smiled. It felt so good to see Alvin smiling and laughing again. Leonard wouldn't bother them anymore. Would he?

* * *

At an asylum on the other side of town, sirens sounded and shots rang out. Someone had escaped. We all probably know who.

Leonard had successfully dodged every bullet and made it over the fence. He then found a bush to hide behind.

The police stopped firing.

"You can run but you can't hide, Seville!" the chief called out.

* * *

Alvin's eyes popped open and he sat straight up. Sweat ran down his face and his breathing was heavy, but once he saw his brothers sleeping in their beds he began to calm down. Alvin let out a deep breath. He threw off his blanket and climbed out of bed. Then he made his way out of the room.

Dave woke up to a small knock on his bedroom door. He climbed out of bed and answered the door, finding Alvin on the other side, hugging himself.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Dave asked softly.

Alvin stared up at him.

Dave knew that look. "Another nightmare, huh?" he asked, his voice still soft.

Alvin nodded.

Dave gathered Alvin in his arms. "Would you like to sleep with me for awhile?" he asked.

Alvin nodded again.

Dave carried Alvin back into his room and both went back to sleep.

At around midnight, Dave carried Alvin, who was sleeping peacefully, back to own room. Dave quietly entered the boys' room, careful not to wake Simon and Theodore, and walked over to Alvin's bed. Supporting Alvin's head and back, Dave carefully placed Alvin in bed and pulled the covers up. Then he placed a kiss on the child's forehead.

Alvin stirred a little, but he was too deep in dreamland to know what was going on.

Dave gently brushed Alvin's hair back and quietly left the room.

What Dave didn't know was that Leonard was watching them, just a few feet away from their house.

"Just you wait, David. I'll have my revenge. Your son will pay for what he's done to me" Leonard said to himself. He then walked off into the night.

* * *

"Hurry, boys! You'll be late for school!" Dave called from the kitchen.

"Coming Dave!" the boys called from their room. They finished getting dressed and made their way out of their room and downstairs.

The boys entered the kitchen. Dave had just finished making their lunches.

"Looks like you boys will have to eat breakfast at school today. Do you have enough money?" Dave asked as he handed them their lunches.

"I'll pay. I have enough money for all three of us" said Simon.

"All right. Hurry along" said Dave.

The boys left for school.

* * *

At lunchtime, the Chipmunks sat in their usual seats next to their friends, the Chipettes.

"Looks like you got a good night's sleep" Brittany said to Alvin.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"We haven't seen you this refreshed in a long time" said Eleanor.

"Even Mrs. Bruno was surprised. You didn't fall asleep in class like last time" Jeanette said.

"By the way, did you have any nightmares last night?" asked Brittany.

"I had one last night, but they're not as numerous" said Alvin.

* * *

After school. the Chipmunks had invited the girls to their house. As they were walking, Alvin noticed his shoe was untied.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up" said Alvin.

Simon and the others continued on while Alvin bent down to tie his shoe. Afterward he stood up, smoothed out his jacket, and continued on himself.

At the same time, a car slowly pulled up behind.

Alvin stopped and turned around. The car just sat there.

_What the heck? _Alvin thought. He began walking again and the car accelerated behind him.

Alvin stopped again and turned around. It seemed the car had moved from it's original spot. Was Alvin being followed?

Alvin continued walking and the car followed him.

This time, Alvin didn't stop and turn around. Instead, he began to run. There were just a few more blocks before he arrived safely at home.

As soon as Alvin began to run, the car behind him started going faster too. Once they reached the curb, the car swerved in front of Alvin, who stopped in his tracks to avoid getting hit. But now, Alvin was too scared to move. Who was this and what did they want with him?

Alvin was about to get his answer when the car door slowly opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _Hi everyone. How did you like the first chapter? I know, I missed a mistake or two, but you all knew what I meant right? I didn't feel like deleting and republishing again, so I just went with it. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

Alvin just stood there, his breathing heavy and his eyes widened with fear. The driver emerged from the car. He was dressed in dark clothes and had a mask over his face.

"Who are you?" Alvin managed to ask.

The mysterious man didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Alvin.

"LET GO OF ME!" Alvin cried out.

But the kidnapper refused to let go and forced Alvin into the car. Afterward, he jumped behind the wheel and sped off. Poor Alvin could not get free. The child lock had been set. Little did Alvin know, his kidnapper was going to turn out to be someone very familiar.

* * *

Dave paced back and forth in the living room. Clearly he was worried. Alvin should have been home by now and it looked like it was going to storm any minute.

"Where can he be?" Theodore asked.

"It's not like him to be this late" said Simon.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The storm was getting closer.

"I hope he's OK" Jeanette said.

Dave stopped pacing and took a seat next to the kids. "We're all hoping, Jeanette" he said.

* * *

Alvin's kidnapper opened the door an old shed and gave Alvin a hard push. Alvin fell to the ground. He sat up and pushed himself back.

"Who are you?" Alvin asked, his voice shaking.

"Really Alvin, you don't know who I am?" said the mysterious man.

That voice sounded very familiar to Alvin. His kidnapper slowly removed his mask.

That's when Alvin got really scared. "Uncle...Leonard?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Wow, you're not as stupid as I thought you were" Leonard said.

"What do you want with me?" Alvin asked, his voice shaking.

"There's only one thing I want from you Alvin, and that's revenge" Leonard said as he approached the frightened child.

"Revenge? What for?" Alvin asked.

Leonard gave Alvin a hard smack across the cheek. Alvin was now lying on the ground.

"You know very well what for. All the jail time and misery you've caused me" said Leonard.

Misery? What misery has Leonard experienced?

Leonard then gave Alvin a hard kick in the stomach. Alvin cried out in pain.

"That's for turning me in twice. I warned you it was going to get ugly, Alvin" Leonard said. Then he left the shed and locked it, leaving Alvin on the ground, shaking.

* * *

The rain fell hard and the wind blew fiercely. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked the sky.

At the Seville residence, it had gotten to the point where Dave had to call the police. Miss Miller had not seen Alvin, nor had any of the other neighbors.

"When was the last time your son was seen, Mr. Seville?" asked Officer Laurie Brown.

"After school. He was walking home with his brothers and friends" Dave answered.

"Do you have a photo of the child?" Officer Brown asked.

Dave took a photo of Alvin out of his wallet and handed it to the officer.

"Do you have any idea why your son would disappear after school?" Officer Brown asked.

"Not a clue in the world" said Dave.

"Well don't worry. We've got an officer on almost every street in the city. Someone is bound to find him" said Officer Brown.

Dave was getting worried though. What if Alvin was never found?

* * *

Alvin was huddled in one corner of the shed. It was hot and dark. He was smelly and hungry. He listened as the storm raged outside. He thought Leonard was gone for good. What has he done to deserve abuse from his uncle, whom he hardly even knew?

Tears left Alvin's eyes. He was scared and wanted to go home. He wanted to be in Dave's arms.

The lock to the shed rattled and Alvin froze. The door opened. Leonard was standing on the other side. He was soaked with rain from the head down. He had a beer bottle in his hand.

Alvin just stared at him, his eyes filled with fear and his breathing heavy. Was he in for another beating?

Leonard just stood there for a while. He was silent as he took several swigs from his beer bottle.

Alvin's breathing got heavier. What was Leonard going to do?

Then, almost suddenly, Leonard threw his empty beer bottle. Alvin managed to dodge it, but then Leonard grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"I'm waiting, Alvin" Leonard said with anger in his voice.

"Waiting for what?" Alvin asked, his voice shaking.

Leonard threw Alvin to the ground and gave him a hard kick in the stomach. Alvin cried out in pain.

"You know very well what! Apologize for sending me to jail twice!" Leonard said angrily.

Tears flowed down Alvin's face. When the child didn't answer right away, Leonard kicked him in the stomach a second time. Alvin cried out in pain again.

"I said apologize!" Leonard demanded.

"I...I haven't done anything!" Alvin managed to say through sobs.

But of course, Leonard didn't listen. He kicked Alvin in the stomach again, harder than the first two times. Alvin screamed out in pain for the third time, followed by a few sobs.

"APOLOGIZE!" Leonard yelled.

Alvin continued to lie there, trying to get rid of the throbbing pain in his stomach.

Not wanting to mess with Alvin for a while, Leonard stood up.

"Don't think I'm finished with you Alvin, because I'm not" Leonard said to the frightened child. Then he left the shed and locked it, leaving Alvin shaking on the ground.

* * *

AN: _Hey everyone, that's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. I know you're all still waiting for my other two stories to be completed. Sorry for the wait, but I was at my dad's house for a week, so I haven't been able to update. Those other two should be finished real soon. Please R&R and nothing negative._


	3. Chapter 3

The police had been on the search for at least three hours now. Dave was becoming more and more worried as time passed, yet he knew that you couldn't rush these things. Of course, Miss Miller was happy to come help out. She watched as Dave paced back and forth worryingly.

"Dave, you really have to relax. The police are doing all they can" said Miss Miller.

Dave stopped pacing and looked at her. "I can't relax Zelda. Not until I know that Alvin's OK" he said.

"Look, Alvin's strong. I'm pretty sure he's fine" Miss Miller said.

"Pretty sure isn't good enough" said Dave.

"David, what are you always telling the kids?" Miss Miller asked.

"To think positive, I know" Dave said in a low voice.

From upstairs Simon, Theodore and the girls heard the whole thing. Alvin was out there somewhere. But just where was that 'somewhere'?

* * *

Still locked in the dark, hot shed, Alvin huddled in the corner, tears flowing down his face. He could feel them through his sweat. His face was bruised and scratched. This was usually the time when Dave would come comfort him. But Dave was not there, so poor Alvin had no one to hug him. He was on his own.

The lock to the shed rattled again and Alvin froze as the door swung open. There was Leonard again.

Alvin jumped to his feet, scared.

Leonard removed the belt from his pants and approached Alvin. Alvin's breathing sped up.

"Are you ready to apologize yet, Alvin?" Leonard asked.

"Um...well I..." Alvin stammered as his voice shook with fear.

Leonard didn't waste any time and struck Alvin with the belt. Alvin cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Get up, you little wimp!" Leonard said angrily.

Alvin just lied there, tears running down his face and his breathing heavy.

Leonard struck Alvin again. Alvin screamed out in pain.

"I said get up!" Leonard's voice was rising.

Alvin tried his hardest to hold back sobbing. He continued to lie on the ground in pain.

"GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE FREAKING GROUND!" Leonard yelled as he struck Alvin with the belt again.

Alvin screamed out in pain again, followed by a few sobs.

"YOU LITTLE CRYBABY, GET UP!!" Leonard yelled again. He was about to strike Alvin with the belt again, but Alvin put his hand up to stop him.

"OK, OK...I'm getting up" Alvin said as he struggled to his feet. He couldn't stay up for long though. He was in too much pain.

"GET UP!!" Leonard yelled.

"I'm in pain!" Alvin said through sobs.

Leonard threw down his belt and grabbed Alvin by the collar of his shirt. "You want pain? I'll give you pain" he said. He threw Alvin to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

Alvin screamed out in pain for what seemed like the fourth time.

Leonard left the shed and locked in, leaving Alvin on the ground crying and shaking.

* * *

The storm had finally begun to subside as the night hours approached. Dave looked out of the living room window, hoping and praying Alvin was all right.

Just then the phone rang. Dave hurried to answer it. "Hello?" he said, hoping for some good news.

"_Mr. Seville? This is Mrs. Bruno. I just heard about Alvin's disappearance on the news. Any word yet?_" Mrs. Bruno was on the other line.

"Nothing, and I'm really worried. It's been seven hours" said Dave.

"_I'll keep an eye out for you. Alvin's bound to show up somewhere_" said Mrs. Bruno.

"Thanks" Dave said and hung up the phone.

The kids rushed downstairs.

"Dave, who was that?" Brittany asked.

"Mrs. Bruno" Dave answered.

"Did she find Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"No, but she'll keep an eye out for him" said Dave.

The kids exchanged looks with one another.

* * *

Alvin was still in the shed, lying on the ground. His back ached, along with his stomach and dry blood stained his lip. His face was badly bruised. He was shivering with fear. Sweat streamed down his face. He needed air badly.

The door to the shed opened and Alvin quickly sat up. Leonard was standing on the other side, but this time he was calm.

"Hey, don't you deserve a little air?" Leonard said. Then he left.

Alvin lied back down as he let the cool air hit his face. Still shivering with fear poor, battered Alvin closed his eyes and went to sleep. This was his chance to escape, but now he could hardly move.

Leonard watched him from a bedroom window in the house. No, it wasn't his house. It was foreclosed. He didn't need food or entertainment. He had twenty cases of beer left. That was all he needed. Hey, he's an alcoholic.

* * *

The police had to call off the search for tonight. It was too dark to see anything, even with flashlights, yet they have searched at least half the city. Dave held back tears. He just wanted to hold Alvin again.

Miss Miller had finally gotten the kids to sleep. She came downstairs and found Dave staring out the window, watching the police leave.

"Are you doing OK?" she asked him.

Dave sighed. "No, actually I'm not" he said as he wiped away a slipping tear.

Miss Miller looked concerned. Never before has she seen Dave so worried. But she'd feel the same way too if one of the girls had gone missing.

"Dave, I hope it's OK if the girls spend the night here. I just got them to sleep and I don't want to wake them up and take them home" Miss Miller said.

Dave turned to face her. "I don't mind" he said.

Before Miss Miller left she said, "Just keeping thinking positive Dave. Alvin's going to be all right".

Dave sighed and stared back into the night. _Wherever you are Alvin, just be strong. We'll find you._


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Dave quietly made his way down the hall to check on the kids. They seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Dave quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where he began making some hot chocolate. That always calmed him down when he was worried about something.

Just as Dave was about to pour himself a cup, Theodore walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Theodore?" Dave said quietly. He sat the hot chocolate down and walked over to his youngest son.

Theodore just stared at him.

"What are you doing up?" Dave asked gently.

Theodore found some strength to talk. "Is Alvin back yet?" he moaned.

Of course. Theodore was worried about his older brother. He must have had a bad dream about him.

Dave looked concerned. "No, he's not back yet, Theodore. I'm sorry" he said softly.

"When will he be back?" Theodore asked.

Dave couldn't think of an answer. So instead he said, "Hey, how's about some hot chocolate? That always helps me relax".

Theodore let his father guide him to the table and sit him down. Afterward, Dave poured a cup for his son and himself.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Dave asked as he took a seat next to Theodore.

"Maybe" Theodore answered in a low voice.

Dave was silent for a minute. "You want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Before he answered, Theodore took a few sips of his hot chocolate. "Not really" he said.

"OK then, I won't make you talk about it" Dave said.

After a few minutes, Theodore finished his hot chocolate. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

Alvin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still on the hard ground and he was very weak. He didn't have the strength to sit up. He was drenched with sweat and his breathing was heavy. His back and stomach ached and his bruises and scratches made his face hurt.

Just then, Alvin found feet in front of him. He lifted his droopy eyelids and saw Leonard. Leonard had a bottle of beer in his hand. He glared down at the injured boy as he took a swig of beer. Using his foot, Leonard pushed Alvin to where he was lying on his back. Alvin stared up at his uncle, wide-eyed.

Leonard threw down his beer bottle and grabbed Alvin by the collar of his shirt, making the child stand on his weak legs. Then threw him against the wall. Alvin hit the wall with a loud thud and sank to the ground in pain.

Leonard approached Alvin again and grabbed him by his hair. "Are you ready to apologize now?" Leonard asked angrily.

Alvin tried to get Leonard to let him go.

"Answer me!" Leonard said, anger still in his voice.

"I haven't...done anything" Alvin said through heavy breaths.

"You little liar!" Leonard smacked Alvin across the cheek. Blood immediately began pouring from Alvin's nose.

Leonard threw Alvin to the ground. Then he spat on the ground, just barely missing Alvin. He left the shed and locked it.

* * *

The police began their search again as soon as the sun came up. They were going to look in the same spots they did before and then start looking somewhere else.

It was a good thing it was Saturday. Dave was letting the kids sleep in today. No doubt they needed it.

There was a knock on the door and Dave went to answer it. Miss Miller was standing on the other side.

"No word yet?" Miss Miller asked after Dave invited her inside.

"No" Dave said sadly.

"How are the kids taking it?" Miss Miller asked.

"They're still asleep. I figured I should let them sleep in today, especially Theodore" said Dave.

"I take it Theodore had a bad dream then?" said Miss Miller.

"Yeah but he didn't want to tell me about it" said Dave.

* * *

Alvin sat in the hot shed with his back against the wall. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and he was getting nauseous because of it. How he wished he was back in Dave's arms. If only he had the strength to escape last night.

Alvin wiped the sweat from his forehead and the remaining blood from his nose. His face hurt and the pain in his stomach and back didn't want to go away.

The lock to the shed rattled and the door opened. In stepped Leonard. He had a belt in his hand. It looked like the same belt as before.

Alvin started pushing himself to the other side of the shed. But he wasn't quick enough. Leonard struck Alvin with the belt; right across the face.

"If you don't apologize, I'm going to give more pain. Now apologize!" Leonard said with anger in his voice.

"For what?" Alvin asked as his voice shook.

Leonard struck Alvin with the belt again. Alvin cried out in pain.

"I've already told what to apologize for! Now do it!" Leonard said angrily as he struck Alvin with the belt again.

"I haven't done anything!" Alvin said between sobs.

"You dare lie to me, boy?!" Leonard's voice was rising.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Alvin said as tears ran down his face.

"APOLOGIZE!" Leonard yelled. He struck Alvin with the belt again.

When Alvin didn't answer, Leonard struck him with the belt again. Alvin screamed out in pain.

"GET UP!" Leonard yelled.

But Alvin's legs were too weak.

Leonard struck Alvin with the belt again. "I SAID GET UP!" he yelled.

Alvin struggled to his feet but immediately fell back down from weakness.

"GET YOUR BUTT UP!!" Leonard yelled.

"I can't!" Alvin managed to belt out.

That's when Leonard got mad all over again. He threw down the belt and slapped Alvin across the cheek. Alvin fell to the ground, shaking.

Leonard left the shed and locked it.

* * *

A/N: _If you see any mistakes, let me know and I will go back and fix them._


	5. Chapter 5

As the afternoon hours approached Simon, Theodore, and the girls finally awoke. They had been asleep all day. They made their way downstairs, where they found Dave and Miss Miller in the den. Dave was pacing back and forth worryingly again. It was almost the third day since Alvin's disappearance.

Miss Miller watched as Dave paced. "David, remember what I told you" she said.

Dave stopped pacing and looked at her. "I know, but I can't help but worry Zelda. Alvin's probably out there cold, scared, and hungry. We just have to find him" he said.

The kids exchanged looks with one another. Without saying a word, they rushed back upstairs.

* * *

"You guys, I don't think we should do this" said Eleanor.

"We're doing it for Dave, Ellie" Brittany said.

"But I agree with her" Theodore said.

"Alvin's been missing for two days. If we don't find him now, Dave might have a nervous breakdown" said Jeanette.

Simon finished writing the note and placed it on the nightstand. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little uneasy about this" said Eleanor.

"Don't worry Eleanor, we'll be fine. It's Alvin we need to worry about" said Brittany.

* * *

Alvin wasn't in the shed anymore. Instead, he was now lying in a ditch unconscious. Leonard had pushed him into it and sped off.

Cold air and dirt blew against Alvin's face. He was badly bleeding from his forehead and mouth. The sweat spots on his shirt had not dried yet. If someone didn't find him soon, he was going to die right there in the ditch.

Luckily, Alvin's brothers and friends were riding past. Simon thought he saw something and stopped. He looked in the ditch again, hoping it was his imagination.

"Hey guys, over here!" he called.

The other kids stopped and looked around.

"What is it, Simon?" Brittany asked.

Simon jumped off his bike and made his way into the ditch.

Theodore and the girls looked at one another. Then jumped off their bikes and ran over. When they looked into the ditch, they saw what Simon was talking about.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Eleanor asked.

"Does he have a pulse?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, but it's really weak. We've got to get paramedics out here" Simon said.

"But none of us have a cell phone" said Brittany.

Just then they saw a car coming. Waving their arms, they flagged the vehicle down. Fortunately the car stopped.

"You kids need some help?" the driver asked. She had long red hair and blue eyes. Her name was Linda; Leonard's ex-wife.

"I need to call my dad, Dave" Theodore said.

"And we need paramedics. Our friend's unconscious" said Eleanor.

"Here, use my cell phone. I'll help out in any way I can" Linda said as she emerged from her car.

Theodore quickly dialed the number to home.

* * *

Within minutes of the call Dave, Miss Miller, the police, and paramedics had met Linda and the kids. Dave was very grateful to his sister-in-law for stopping to help, yet he couldn't help but wonder how Alvin got into this condition. Linda said she didn't know.

Alvin's forehead had been wrapped in bandages, yet his pulse was getting weaker and his breathing was very irregular. He was now lying on the stretcher, getting ready to be placed inside the ambulance. He still had not awaken and there was no telling how long he had been in the ditch or how much blood he lost.

Meanwhile, the police were trying to collect some clues as to how Alvin ended up in a ditch in the first place. Officer Brown spotted some tire tracks, which let her know that the person had sped off after dumping Alvin here.

The police began to follow the tire tracks, while Dave and the others got ready to take Alvin to the hospital.

* * *

Once he was at Saint Michael's Children's Hospital, Alvin was rushed to the emergency room and immediately examined by a team of nurses. Through all the commotion, Alvin did not stir or whimper.

Alvin's nurse, Jamie, started an IV, while other nurses checked the child's pupils and tried to open his airway to get him to breathe again. So far they haven't had any luck. They urged Alvin to wake up as they worked on him. Alvin's eyes didn't flutter.

The nurses had to keep going. Alvin could not die on that table.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and still no word. Dave paced the floor. What was taking so long? Finally Dr. Robert Henderson came out.

Dave walked up to him. "Is Alvin alright?" he asked.

Dr. Henderson didn't know where to begin. "Have a seat" he said.

Dave sat down next to the kids.

"Let me begin by saying we were very lucky not to lose Alvin on that table. Alvin's practically knocking on death's door right now" said Dr. Henderson.

"Are you telling me my son's in another coma?" Dave asked.

"I'm afraid so" Dr. Henderson answered.

"How long will this one last?" asked Miss Miller.

"Well, because we don't know how much blood he lost or how long he was in the ditch, I'm estimating this one could probably last a couple weeks" said Dr. Henderson.

"A couple weeks?" asked Theodore.

"But he has a basketball game coming up during that time period. His team needs him" said Jeanette.

"There's nothing we can do but sit and hope Alvin pulls through" Dr. Henderson said.

"Can we see him?" asked Dave.

"Come with me" said Dr. Henderson.

* * *

Alvin lied motionless in bed with bandages wrapped around his forehead, a breathing tube down his throat, and an oxygen tube through his nose. His heartbeat was slow and not going at its regular pace. The blood around his mouth had dried up. He was connected to so many tubes and wires. Medicine was going through his IV.

Dr. Henderson quietly opened the door and led Dave and the others inside. Dave couldn't believe how terrible his son looked. He looked a lot worse than the last two times he was here.

"I'll leave you alone with him now" Dr. Henderson said. Then he left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Dave looked at Alvin again. He looked so lifeless lying there like that. Dave was so frustrated that he punched a wall as tears ran down his face.

"Dave calm down. You'll scare the kids" said Linda.

"I can't calm down. Not until I know who or what did this to my son" Dave said.

"The police are out looking right now" Miss Miller said.

"You've got to be patient" said Linda.

If only that were easy.

* * *

A/N: _If you see any mistakes or anything I need to fix, please let me know when you review. Don't be negative, please._


	6. Chapter 6

Linda and Miss Miller had taken the other kids to the game room while Dave stayed with Alvin. The child's condition had not improved, yet he was still holding on. Dave held his son's hand, hoping for a squeeze. But there was nothing. Dave fought his tears. Alvin should be out playing soccer, not lying in bed near death.

"Be strong, Alvin. You've gotten through this two times already and you can do it again. I know you can" Dave said softly, although he knew Alvin probably couldn't hear him.

Alvin just lied there. Dave fought more tears as he gently brushed the child's hair back.

Jamie entered the room to give Alvin more pain medicine. "You don't seem to be coming along too well" he said to Dave as he connected the medicine to Alvin's IV.

"I'm not" Dave said in a low voice.

"I know this is frustrating for you, Dave. But Alvin's strong. He got through this twice already" said Jamie.

"Yeah, but this time he might not be so lucky" Dave said.

"Just keep thinking positive, Dave" Jamie said. Then he left the room.

Dave turned back to his son. Just a whimper from Alvin would bring music to his ears.

* * *

Rain pounded against the window. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Dave was looking out the window into the storm as tears flowed down his face.

There was a knock on the door. Dave turned around.

"You have a visitor" Jamie said.

Officer Brown walked in. "How's the little guy doing?" she asked Dave. She made sure her voice was soft.

"Not so good, but he's hanging in there" Dave said as he wiped his face.

"How long will he be out?" Officer Brown asked.

"The doctor said it could take a couple weeks" Dave said.

Neither of them said anything for awhile as they listened to the storm rage outside.

"Did you find who or what did this to Alvin?" Dave asked.

"No, but I'm off duty. We've got more cops looking. We won't stop until we find this person or thing, don't worry" said Officer Brown.

Dave sighed and looked back out into the storm.

* * *

The storm had finally subsided. Miss Miller had taken the kids to her house, while Linda and Officer Brown had also went home. Dave stayed with Alvin a little longer. He watched as Alvin lied there, lifeless.

Dave hadn't cried so much in one day before and his eyes were getting red because of it. The thought of Alvin dying would not leave his mind.

Sighing, Dave stood up. "Alvin, I have to go. I'll come see you tomorrow, OK?" he said, although he knew Alvin couldn't hear him.

As gently as he could, Dave placed a kiss on Alvin's forehead. Then he quietly left the room.

* * *

Dave quietly made his way down the hall and poked his head through the boys' room. Simon and Theodore seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Maybe Dave should keep them home from school tomorrow. They really needed all the sleep they can get.

Dave gently closed the door to their room and made his way down the hall, back to his own bedroom. He lied in bed, but he couldn't sleep. Alvin wouldn't leave his mind.

**Flashback**

_Dave lifted up the empty clothes hamper, finding a baby Alvin with an angelic smile on his face._

_Dave laughed. "What are you doing in there?" he said as he picked him up._

_"Hiding" Alvin cooed._

_"And why are you hiding?" Dave asked with a smile._

_Alvin's answer was a smile._

_Dave laughed as he put his son down. Then watched as the energetic baby scampered off._

**End of flashback**

Tears flowed down Dave's face. Alvin just had to make it through.

* * *

Miss Miller came by to watch Simon and Theodore while Dave, who hardly slept a wink because he was so worried about Alvin, made the drive to the hospital. Once he arrived he sat in the car for awhile. He didn't want anyone to see him crying, but what else was there to do when your child was on his deathbed?

Sighing, Dave emerged from his car, made his way inside, and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see my son, Alvin Seville" Dave said.

The receptionist looked through some papers. "Third floor, second room on the left" she said.

"Thank you" Dave said.

* * *

Dave found Jamie giving more medicine to Alvin.

"Come on in, Dave" Jamie said.

Dave entered the room.

"I take it you didn't get any sleep last night?" Jamie asked. He saw just how tired Dave was.

"I was too worried about Alvin" said Dave.

"Yes, his condition is something to worry about. No movement from him yet, but he's hanging in there" Jamie said.

Dave was quiet for awhile.

Jamie placed a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Just be patient, Dave. Alvin's going to get through this" he said. Then he left the room to treat his other patients.

Dave watched him leave. Then turned to his son. Sighing, he walked over and took a seat next to Alvin's bed. Tears began to well up in his eyes all over again.

Alvin hadn't improved much.

Dave gently grabbed Alvin's hand. Of course he was hoping for a squeeze, but there was nothing.

"Oh Alvin, what happened to you?" Dave asked aloud. He knew Alvin still couldn't hear.

Dave fought more tears. He wanted to hug Alvin so badly. If he died, the kids' singing career would be over.

"Come on, Alvin. Pull through. Try for me and your brothers. Think of your singing career" Dave said as his voice shook.

But nothing Dave tried seemed to work.

Jamie entered the room again to give Alvin an antibiotic for any internal infections his injuries may have caused. Dave couldn't help but throw his arms around him. Jamie returned the hug. No parent should have to go through this.

* * *

A/N: _If you see anything that needs to be fixed, let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon._


	7. Chapter 7

When Simon and Theodore woke up around 10:30 that morning, they found Miss Miller downstairs. She had brought the girls, who were all watching TV, along with her.

"Miss Miller, where's Dave?" Simon asked.

"He went to see Alvin. He's staying there all day today" said Miss Miller.

"Is Alvin OK?" Theodore asked.

"Not according to the doctors. Alvin hasn't moved an inch" Miss Miller answered. She had gotten a call from Dave just minutes before Simon and Theodore awoke.

Simon and Theodore exchanged looks. What was going to happen to their older brother?

* * *

Dave was sleeping next to Alvin's bedside. He had cried so much that his eyes had gotten stiff. As Dave slept, he held Alvin's hand. Alvin's heartbeat was still slow, but steady. Dry blood stained his chin and the bandages on his forehead.

As Dave continued to sleep, he began to dream.

**Dave's Dream**

_The rapids continued to carry Alvin down the river. Alvin couldn't stay up much longer and he was close to the waterfall._

_"Alvin, grab hold of something!" Dave called out as he ran along side of the river._

_Alvin managed to grab onto a nearby branch and held on as tight as he could. The rapids continued to pull on him._

_Dave finally reached his son and put out his hand._

_Alvin reached for his father, but the strength of the rapids pulled him farther and farther away._

_Just as Dave was about to grab his son's hand, the branch broke and Alvin was carried over the waterfall._

_Dave ran just in time to see Alvin disappear at the bottom of the falls. His son was gone._

**End of Dave's Dream**

Dave opened his eyes and looked around. _It was just a dream_ he thought.

Just then the phone rang. Officer Brown was on the other side of the line with some good news. They have found out where Alvin had gotten his injuries from; Dave's own brother. Leonard had been taken in for questioning and Dave was needed there. But what about Alvin?

Dave sighed. He knew it was best to go; for himself and his son. Dave placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's forehead and quietly left the room.

* * *

Leonard sat quietly at the table with his usual angry look.

"You just don't know when to give up do you Leonard?" Officer Harold Johnson asked with his arms crossed.

Leonard remained silent.

Dave entered the room. Once he saw Leonard he went into a rage and rushed forward. Officer Johnson managed to grab Dave before he got too close.

"LEONARD, I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Dave yelled as he tried to get free.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Leonard demanded.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY SON!" yelled Dave.

"I ain't kidnap nobody" Leonard lied.

Officer Johnson tried to get Dave to calm down, but right now Dave was too furious.

"MY SON IS ON HIS DEATHBED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Dave yelled.

"You can yell all you want to Dave. I ain't do nothing" said Leonard.

Officer Johnson managed to keep Dave back, while Dave's rage continued.

* * *

Jamie quietly poked his head into Alvin's room. Alvin was still lying there, lifeless. He hadn't moved for two days. What if Dave was right? What if Alvin wasn't so lucky to make it through this time? Jamie shook those thoughts from his head. A nurse's job was to think positive, for the sake of the parents; or so he felt.

Miss Miller, Linda, and the kids walked up behind Jamie.

"How is he?" Miss Miller asked.

"Still hanging on" Jamie answered.

"Where's Dave?" Eleanor asked.

"He got a call from the police. Turns out his brother did this to Alvin" Jamie said.

"I should have known Leonard was behind this" Linda said.

"Leonard was taken in for questioning and Dave was needed there" said Jamie.

"Did he say when he'll be back?" Simon asked.

"No, but he said that he might be there awhile" answered Jamie.

* * *

Dave had finally calmed down and was sitting on the opposite side of Leonard at the questioning table.

"How dare you sit there and accuse me of something I didn't do" Leonard said to his brother.

"What do you take me for, Leonard, an idiot? I know you did it. I don't even have to ask questions" said Dave.

"You don't know what I did" Leonard said angrily.

Dave was starting to get angry all over again. "What has my son ever done to you to deserve this?" he demanded.

Leonard was getting angry too. "I told you it wasn't me!" he snapped.

Dave jumped up and reached for Leonard, but once again, Officer Johnson managed to grab him just in time.

"Really Dave, I thought you weren't a violent man" said Leonard.

"There's a first time for everything!" Dave snapped.

"Hey, I've given you an answer. What more do you want?" Leonard said.

"I want an apology from you, that's what I want!" Dave demanded.

"Sorry, not going to happen" said Leonard.

* * *

Jsmie had left Miss Miller, Linda, and the kids alone with Alvin. They were all sitting by his bedside when Dave walked in.

"How'd it go, Dave?" Linda asked.

"Not like I planned" Dave said.

"I take it he wouldn't tell you anything?" asked Miss Miller.

"Except for his usual 'I didn't do anything' lies" answered Dave.

* * *

A/N:_ Here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. Was it dramatic enough for you? By the way, I have a brand new Sims 3 child abuse awareness video posted. Go check it out, and don't forget to leave a comment._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _If you all are wondering why it's taking me so long to update 'What's Wrong with Simon?' (that story is almost done), it's because I am in a Bible Quiz Program at my church and it's really hard to find time. That's mostly the reason. But don't worry, it'll be updated ASAP._

_And a news flash readers; this chapter may be a little emotional, so feel free to cry a little if you tear up._

* * *

One week had passed. Dave was very tired. He hadn't slept very well during that time period because he was so worried about Alvin. He was still very angry with his brother for once again denying what he did to Alvin.

Right now, Dave was sitting on the sofa, looking at a portrait of him and Alvin. Tears filled his eyes, but he managed to hold them back.

Linda came down and found him. "Are you doing OK?" she asked him.

Dave sighed and set the portrait down. "Not really" he said in a low voice.

Linda looked concerned. "Look, Dave. I know exactly how you feel. My kids and I went through the same thing" she said as she took a seat next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Dave asked.

"Sure" said Linda.

"How did Leonard end up becoming so abusive?" asked Dave.

"Well, I guess it all started after my son Jeremy was born. Leonard was angry because I was spending all my time with a baby and not cooking him enough food" said Linda.

"What led him to drinking?" asked Dave.

"That I never figured out" Linda answered.

Dave felt a little guilty. "Sorry I asked" he said.

"Don't be. You had a right to know" said Linda.

* * *

Jamie quietly entered Alvin's room to give him another antibiotic. Apparently, the first one wasn't strong enough to treat the possible internal infections. Alvin was still too deep in his coma to hear or feel anything.

"Come on, Alvin. You've got to try to pull through" Jamie said softly, although he knew Alvin still couldn't hear.

Dave entered the room and Jamie turned to face him.

"How is he?" Dave asked in a low voice.

"He's stable" Jamie answered. "You look exhausted".

"I haven't slept well all week. I can't help but worry about Alvin" Dave said.

"We're doing all we can Dave. I know this is hard for you" said Jamie.

Dave was quiet for a while. "Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" he asked.

"Sure" Jamie said. Then he quietly left the room.

Dave took a seat next to Alvin's bed and carefully grabbed the child's hand. Although he knew Alvin couldn't hear, he talked to him anyway.

"Leonard did again, didn't he?" Dave said softly.

The only sounds that filled the room were the beeping from Alvin's heart monitor and the gas of the oxygen he was breathing.

Dave gently squeezed Alvin's hand as tears welled up in his eyes. He managed to hold them back. Alvin looked so helpless.

* * *

It wasn't long before afternoon approached. Dave had been at Alvin's bedside all day and he was very exhausted. In fact, he was so exhausted that he fell asleep in the recliner.

Just then, a small moan came from Alvin, which awoke Dave a little.

"Alvin?" Dave said quietly.

Alvin moaned again, followed by a faint whimper.

"Alvin, are you OK?" Dave asked as he stood from the recliner.

Finally, after being in a coma for one week, Alvin's eyes fluttered open, though they weren't opened too wide. He looked right at Dave.

Tears flowed down Dave's face. He gently pulled Alvin in for a hug. Alvin, though very weak, returned it.

"Oh Alvin, thank goodness you're all right" Dave said, nearly in a whisper. Tears continued to flow down his face. He hugged Alvin for a long time.

* * *

Jamie finished giving Alvin another dose of pain medicine.

"When will he be able to come home?" Dave asked.

"We'll keep him here for a few more days then send him home. Just let him rest right here for now" Jamie said.

"Thanks, Jamie" Dave replied.

"That's what I'm here for" said Jamie. Then he left the room.

Dave turned to Alvin. He smiled as he watched the injured child sleep peacefully. As gently as he could, he stroked Alvin's cheek. Alvin's eyes fluttered open and he looked right at Dave.

"How are you feeling, Alvin?" Dave asked softly.

"I can't talk" Alvin whispered as he faded again.

"That's OK, don't try to. Try not to move either. You're really weak" Dave said, his voice still soft.

"I want to go home" Alvin whispered.

"Shh. I know you do buddy, but they can't send you home just yet" said Dave.

"What...happened...to me?" Alvin said through heavy breaths.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, I want you to get some more rest" Dave said. He placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's forehead as Alvin drifted off.

* * *

Miss Miller and the others got the news and came in as soon as they heard.

"I should have signed a court order to keep Leonard away from Alvin" Dave said.

"Oh please, like that's going to stop him" Linda said.

"You've tried?" asked Dave.

"Plenty of times. It's like he knows every move my kids and I make. Believe me, a court order will not stop him" said Linda.

Dave turned to Alvin. "Well, I'm willing to do anything to keep Leonard away from Alvin for good" he said.

* * *

Miss Miller had taken the kids to her house and Linda had went home to her own children. Dave had to get ready to go himself.

"Alvin?" Dave said softly.

Alvin's eyes fluttered open.

"I have to go now OK? I'll come see you tomorrow" Dave said, his voice still soft.

Without answering, Alvin closed his eyes. Dave placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's forehead and quietly left the room.

* * *

A/N: _This chapter 8, though I may change it around a little before starting chapter 9. _

_If you liked what I had and don't think I should change it, let me know. _

_Also, let me know if there are any mistakes or misspellings I need to fix. Thanks in advance and please no negative reviews. _

_By the way, does anyone know how I can start the next chapter?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _I've decided to leave the previous chapter the way it is since a lot of readers loved it that way. Enjoy Chapter 9._

* * *

Dave quietly walked down hall and poked his head through the boys' room. Simon and Theodore were sound asleep. Dave smiled and quietly closed the door. Then made his way back down the hall and to his own bedroom.

Before going back to sleep, Dave lied there for a while. He was so grateful that Alvin lived through another attack from Leonard. This one had almost killed him. Dave turned over and went back to sleep. As he did so, he began to have another flashback.

**Flashback**

_"Alvin, bath time" Dave called._

_No answer._

_"Alvin?" Dave called again. Just then, he heard a giggle come from the hall closet._

_Dave chuckled to himself. "Let's see, where can Alvin be?" he said as he walked over to the closet. He opened the door to reveal a two-year-old Alvin._

_"Are you hiding from me again, you little troublemaker?" Dave said smiling._

_Alvin smiled. "No bath" he cooed._

_Dave laughed and picked him up. "No bath? Then how will you get clean?" he said as he started carrying Alvin upstairs._

_Alvin answered with another smile._

_Dave laughed gave his son a kiss on the cheek._

**End of flashback**

What Dave didn't know was that Leonard was running amok yet again. His plan? To get Alvin of course. But he had to wait until the right time.

* * *

The next morning, After Simon and Theodore left for school, Dave made the drive to the hospital. Alvin had been in the same room quite for a while, so Dave knew where to go. There was Alvin, sleeping.

Dave smiled as he watched him. He quietly entered the room and took a seat next to Alvin. He gently brushed Alvin's hair back, which awoke Alvin a little.

"Dave?" Alvin mumbled.

"Shh" Dave shushed.

Alvin closed his eyes again and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Dave placed a gentle kiss on his son's cheek.

Jamie knocked on the door. "You have a visitor" he said.

Mrs. Bruno entered the room. "How's he doing?" she asked.

"He's OK. Just a little frightened I guess. Poor little guy's ready to come home" Dave said.

"I don't blame him" said Mrs. Bruno.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the school?" Dave asked.

"I was on my way. I just thought I'd stop by and give Alvin this get well card we've been working on in class" said Mrs. Bruno. She handed the card to Dave.

"Thanks" Dave replied.

Mrs. Bruno quietly left the room.

* * *

Alvin woke up again around the early afternoon hours and looked around. His vision was very blurry. Jamie was giving him another dosage of the antibiotic.

"Hey" said a soft voice.

Alvin turned his head and found Dave sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked, his voice still soft.

"My head hurts" Alvin mumbled.

"You want some pain medicine? That might help" said Jamie.

Alvin looked at Dave, who just smiled.

"Dave, would you like to hold him for a while?" Jamie asked.

"I'd like that" Dave replied.

Jamie carefully disconnected Alvin from his wires and handed him to Dave. Then left the room to get the pain medicine.

Alvin rested his head on Dave's chest.

"You OK?" Dave asked quietly.

Alvin looked up at him. "I'm scared" he said in a low voice.

"Scared of what?" Dave asked.

Alvin sighed. "Well, as you probably already know, Uncle Leonard did this to me" he said.

"I know. What did he hit you with?" Dave said.

"Well first his hands then he hit me continuously with a belt" said Alvin.

"Across the face?" asked Dave.

Alvin got quiet.

Jamie returned with the pain medicine.

"That's a little big for my IV isn't it?" Alvin asked.

"Well, we have to be sure you can take medicine by mouth again" said Jamie.

The medicine was very nasty, but they managed to get him to take it.

* * *

There was one side effect to the medicine; drowsiness. Alvin fell asleep about a minute after taking it. He was now lying back in bed.

Jamie knocked on the door. "You have more visitors" he said quietly.

Miss Miller and Linda entered the room with the kids.

"How is he?" Linda asked, nearly in a whisper.

"He's fine. They just gave him some pain medicine and it made him really tired" said Dave.

"So I see" said Miss Miller.

"When will he be able to come home, Dave?" Simon asked he put Alvin's missed assignments on the TV tray.

"He'll be home tomorrow evening" Dave answered.

"Will he be OK?" Eleanor asked.

"Several days of rest ought to do him some good" Dave said.

* * *

Alvin lied in bed eating dinner. He had been told to eat slow so he didn't spit up anything he swallowed.

"You seem to be eating good" Dave said.

Alvin was quiet for a minute. "Dave?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" said Dave.

"What if he comes back? I mean, he said he wanted revenge" Alvin said.

Dave didn't know what to say. "Well Alvin, let's just say that this time I'm sticking to my commitment and I'm going to protect you" he said.

"But Uncle Leonard's insane. What if he pushes you out of the way and comes after me?" Alvin said.

"Look Alvin, right now I want you to focus on getting better, OK?" Dave said gently.

Alvin sighed. "OK" he said in a low voice.

"Good boy" Dave said and gave his son a gentle kiss on the forehead.

* * *

A/N: _Hello, everyone. This chapter is finished. Looks like my goal of making this story longer than the other two might not happen, though I plan on having only twleve or thirteen chapters._

_And guess what? I'm starting work soon. I'm volunteering in a daycare. My lifetime wish is to open a daycare of my own. I can't wait to start working. I'm a little nervous though. I've never worked before and I'm going on 19. I'm so nervous._

_Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon (if nothing comes up of course)._


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin had finally fallen asleep. He had only eaten half his dinner, but at least he ate something.

Dave smiled as he listened to his son's soft breathing. Careful not to wake him, Dave stood up and quietly made his way out of the room. Before closing the door, he took one last look at his battered son. What if Alvin was right? What if Leonard did come back? Dave sighed and gently closed the door. At the same time, Jamie walked up to him.

"You OK?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something Alvin asked me" said Dave.

"He's just frightened Dave" Jamie said. He had overheard the question Alvin asked.

"But what if he's right? What if Leonard does come back?" Dave said.

"You know what to do" Jamie said. Then he quietly entered the room to treat Alvin.

Dave stood quietly and watched. He knew what to do all right.

* * *

"Come on out Leonard! You can't hide forever" Officer Brown called into a dark alley.

There was no answer.

The police flashed their flashlights all around the alley. There was no sign of their suspect. What they didn't know was that Leonard was hiding behind the dumpster.

"He's not here" Officer Hawkins said.

"Then we'll keep searching. We can't let him get away" said Officer Brown.

* * *

Simon and Theodore had brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas. Dave was now tucking them into bed.

"What will you do if Uncle Leonard comes back?" Theodore asked Dave.

"Let's just say I'm not going to be the same fool I was last time. I swore I was going to protect Alvin and that's what I'm going to do" said Dave.

"Uncle Leonard's strong though, Dave" said Simon.

"I can handle him" Dave said as he headed for the door. He turned off the light and quietly left.

Theodore turned over to where he was facing Simon. "Simon?" he said.

"Yeah?" said Simon.

"Will Alvin ever get over this?" Theodore asked.

"To tell you the truth Theo, I don't know. Abuse is pretty scary, especially for the victim" said Simon.

Theodore was quiet.

When his little brother didn't answer, Simon said, "We just have to be strong for him".

Could Theodore do that for his brother?

* * *

When he felt that the coast was clear, Leonard slowly made his way from behind the dumpster and out of the alley. He then realized that he was next to a gun store. Before walking inside, Leonard pulled the hood of his sweater over his head. Then he entered the store.

"I'm sorry, we're closed" said the clerk.

"Too bad. I want to get a gun" Leonard said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't sell anything after closing..." the clerk was cut off when Leonard suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"Maybe you didn't quite hear me. I want a gun and I want it now" Leonard said with his threatening voice.

"OK, OK. I'm sure one more customer wouldn't hurt before I lock up" the clerk said nervously.

Leonard set him down. "That's better" he said.

The clerk smoothed his clothes. "Um, what are you interested in?" he asked.

Leonard thought for a minute. "You got any revolvers?" he asked.

The clerk disappeared to the back of the store and returned seconds later the gun Leonard had requested. Leonard was then handed some bullets.

"Um, may I ask what the gun is for? Are you going hunting?" said the clerk.

"I've got some unfinished business to take care of" Leonard said.

* * *

Dave, Simon, and Theodore were sitting at the table. But Simon and Theodore weren't eating. This was very strange, especially for Theodore.

"Are you guys OK?" Dave asked.

"We're worried about Alvin" said Theodore.

"He's fine Theodore. As a matter of fact, I'm going to see him after you guys leave" said Dave.

"I don't think that's what he means, Dave" said Simon.

"What does he mean?" Dave asked.

"He wants to know if Alvin will ever get over this. He asked me last night, but I wasn't so sure myself" Simon said.

"Alvin's strong, he'll get through it" Dave said as he handed them their lunches. "Now run along. You'll be late for school".

Simon and Theodore said nothing as they left through the back door. Dave felt sorry for them. He had kept a positive attitude, but was Alvin really going to get over all of this? If he was, how long would it take?

* * *

Dave quietly entered Alvin's room and found him sleeping. His bandages had been removed. Alvin was just one step closer to coming home.

Dave smiled as he watched his son sleep. As gently as he could, Dave brushed Alvin's hair back. Alvin stirred a little, but he did not wake.

"Just relax Alvin. You should be home by this evening" Dave said gently as his son slept

Alvin's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Dave.

Dave smiled. "Good morning" he said softly.

Alvin rubbed his eyes.

Dave took a seat on the bed and gently brushed Alvin's hair. "How do you feel?" he asked gently.

Alvin found some strength to talk. "I'm scared" he moaned.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Dave said gently.

"But we don't know if he'll come back or not" Alvin said.

"And if he does, I swore to protect you. Alvin, I was a fool to let him in last time. I'm not going to be that same fool this time" said Dave. He gently pulled Alvin in for a hug and they hugged for a long time.

* * *

Because Alvin had lost the use of his legs, he had to learn to walk again. With help from Dave and Jamie, Alvin was told to walk from the bed to the other end of the room. It took about thirty minutes, but he succeeded. After that, Alvin was asked to try without their help. Alvin had made it half way across and Dave had to help him the rest of the way.

"Don't worry, you'll get it" Dave said.

It was true. By that afternoon, Alvin was walking again. He was now back in bed, napping.

Dave smiled as he watched his son sleep. He gently stroked the child's hair.

Jamie knocked on the door. "You have visitors" he said quietly. Miss Miller, Linda, and the kids walked into the room.

"How is he?" Linda asked.

"He's fine. He just regained the use of his legs" said Dave.

"You mean to tell me that Leonard almost paralyzed him?" Miss Miller asked.

"Seems that way" Dave answered.

The kids exchanged looks with one another.

* * *

It wasn't long before early evening approached. Alvin's IV had been removed. He was back in his original clothing and relaxing in bed. He looked scared.

"You OK?" Dave asked.

Alvin sighed. "I can't get the thought of Uncle Leonard coming back out of my mind" he said.

"You're just frightened, that's all. Everything is all right" Dave said gently.

Alvin was quiet.

Dave placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him" he said.

* * *

A/N: _Just what is Leonard going to do with that gun? And what does he mean by 'unfinished business'? The next chapter should be up soon and you'll find out. Please no negative reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as he arrived home, Alvin was given a hot dinner and bath. He was now in his pajamas and relaxing in bed. He was supposed to be asleep, but the thought of Leonard coming back just wouldn't leave his mind.

Dave entered the room. "Hey Alvin. Can't sleep?" he said.

Alvin slowly sat up. "How can I?" he asked.

Dave took a seat on the bed. "Still got that thought on your mind?" he asked.

"I guess" Alvin said.

Both were silent for a while. Then Alvin broke the silence.

"Dave?" said Alvin.

"Yeah?" Dave said.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Alvin.

"Oh Alvin, you did nothing wrong. Your uncle just has a hard time controlling his anger, that's all" Dave said.

"But why does he have to take it out on me?" Alvin asked.

"He doesn't have to. He just chooses to" said Dave.

Alvin was quiet after that. Who would choose to take their anger out on someone?

Dave motioned Alvin to lie back down. "I won't let anything happen to you" he said gently.

Alvin remained silent as Dave pulled the covers up.

Dave placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's forehead. "I'll be downstairs watching TV with your brothers. You try to get some rest" he said, nearly in a whisper.

Could Alvin get some sleep with his psychotic uncle running around?

* * *

Dave, Simon, and Theodore were watching a movie together when the doorbell rang.

"Stay here" Dave said to his two boys as he stood up.

Simon and Theodore exchanged looks with each other. Who could be visiting this late?

Dave opened the door, finding Leonard on the other side. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I wasn't quite through with that brat you call a son. Now where is he?" Leonard said.

"Get out of here, Leonard. Now" Dave ordered. He had no idea that Leonard had a gun on him...yet.

"Oh come on, Dave. Is that any way to greet your brother?" Leonard said sarcastically.

"I said leave" said Dave.

"And what if I don't?" Leonard asked.

Dave looked over his shoulder and found Simon and Theodore peeking out from the den. "Then I'll call the police" he said loud enough for them to hear.

Simon and Theodore knew what that meant and made their way out of the den and toward the back door just in case things got crazy and they had to call the police.

"Do you really think I'm scared of the police?" Leonard asked.

Dave just glared at his brother.

Alvin, who had fallen asleep just minutes before the doorbell rang, stood at the top of the stairs. When he saw Leonard, he froze.

"I guess I'll just invite myself in" Leonard said as he stepped forward.

"I don't think so" Dave said as he pushed him back. "You've hurt Alvin enough".

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt him? We're just going to have a nice boy to man talk" said Leonard.

"You're not going anywhere near him" Dave said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me" Leonard pushed Dave out of the way and stepped in. Alvin's breathing sped up.

"Alvin, run" Dave said, loud enough for Alvin to hear him.

Alvin was too scared to move. He got even more scared once Leonard reached the stairs.

Dave tackled Leonard to the ground. "Alvin, run!" he said again.

Alvin finally got the courage to do what Dave had said, ran back into his room, and shut the door. Simon and Theodore however ran out the back door and toward the Miller's house, where they called the police.

Leonard elbowed his brother in the face. Once he was free he ran up the stairs and toward the boys' room.

* * *

Alvin was huddled in a corner of his room shaking when Leonard stormed in. Alvin jumped to his feet.

"Did you really think you'd get away from me that easily?" Leonard asked angrily as he approached the frightened child.

Alvin was too scared to answer.

Leonard slapped Alvin hard and Alvin fell to the floor. Blood began pouring from his nose.

"Do you know why I keep coming after you, Alvin?" Leonard asked.

The only answer from Alvin was hard breathing.

Leonard grabbed Alvin by the neck of his shirt. "Well? Do you?" he asked, his voice still angry.

"Hey!" came a voice.

Leonard turned around and found Dave standing in the doorway of the boys' room. He held the gun to the child's head.

"What the heck are you doing?" Dave demanded.

"Take one more step and the brat gets it" Leonard said with a threatening voice.

"Let him go, Leonard. Now" Dave ordered.

Leonard raised the gun from Alvin's head and aimed toward Dave. Dave managed to dodge the bullet though.

"You think I'm joking?" Leonard demanded, his voice still threatening.

"I said let him go!" said Dave.

Leonard shot the gun again. A bullet struck Dave across the shoulder. Dave fell to the floor in pain.

"DAVE!" Alvin cried.

Leonard gave Alvin a hard push. Alvin hit the floor with a thud. Leonard kicked him in the stomach and Alvin cried out in pain. Then Leonard kicked him in the back. Alvin cried out in pain again.

"Please! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Alvin said between sobs.

But Leonard didn't listen. He grabbed Alvin again and pressed him against the wall. Then he pointed the gun right at Alvin's face.

Alvin's eyes filled with fear.

Just as Leonard was about to pull the trigger, a tranquilizer dart struck him in the neck.

* * *

A/N: _Hi everyone. I would like to apologize for the delay. I've been having some medical issues and I haven't been able to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I may change it around a little, unless you say differently. __Please review, and please nothing negative._

_Also, please tell me if there are any sentences I need to fix and I will get to them before starting the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

AN: _I would like to apologize for the long wait. I've been preparing for school. I start October 7th. I'm going to be a child care provider. I've also been going through some rough times._

* * *

An ambulance, a rescue truck, and several police cars were now parked in front of the Seville residence. There were a lot of flashing lights and police tape surrounded the house. Neighbors came out of their own houses to see what all the commotion was about. Leonard was now sitting in one of the police cars, handcuffed.

Inside, paramedics had just finished patching up Dave's shoulder, but he needed surgery to close the wound. He had managed to maintain the loss of blood by applying pressure to the wound with his hand. Meanwhile, another paramedic, Jennifer, was trying to help Alvin, but the child was so scared that he kept backing away.

"Alvin, it's OK. I'm here to help you" Jennifer said gently.

"No, get away from me!" Alvin cried.

"Alvin calm down. I won't hurt you" Jennifer said, her voice still gentle.

"Get away from me!" Alvin cried again.

Dave wished that he could go over there and tell his son that everything was all right. It hurt him to see the child this frightened.

Fortunately, Miss Miller had come by to help. Her gentle touch calmed Alvin a bit, though his breathing was still heavy.

With Alvin distracted, Jennifer was finally able to start an IV. After the IV was put in, a clear liquid was pushed through the tube. This was to help Alvin sleep.

Alvin's breathing began to slow down and his vision began to get blurry. Then everything went black.

* * *

Because Saint Michael's was a children's hospital, Dave and Alvin were taken to Family Memorial Hospital. Dave's surgery had went well and he was now lying in the recovery room. Bandages had been wrapped around his shoulder. He had finally gotten the strength to open his eyes and look around.

"Dave?" said a soft voice.

Dave looked up and found a young man standing next to him. It was the anesthesiologist, Dr. James Herman.

"You OK? That was quite a gunshot wound you had" Dr. Herman said.

Dave found the strength to talk, but his voice was raspy from his sore throat. "Where's my son?" he asked.

"I'll let the nurse tell you everything. How about we get you to your room?" said Dr. Herman

* * *

Dave was resting in bed when the door quietly opened. A young nurse walked in. She was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Amber. As quietly as she could, she walked over to Dave's bed.

"Dave?" Amber said softly.

Dave slowly opened his eyes and soon found the young nurse standing over him.

"I hate to wake you. You doing OK?" said Amber.

Dave was half sleep, but he found some strength to talk. "Where's my son?" he said. His voice was low.

"He's a couple rooms down" Amber answered.

"Is he OK?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine. We have him under heavy sedation, though. He's still frightened from what happened" Amber said.

Dave wasn't surprised, especially after what they went through.

"Can I see him?" Dave asked.

"We'll let you see him tomorrow. Right now we want you to rest" Amber said softly.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and onto Dave's face. Dave opened his eyes. He was a little more focused than he was the previous night.

Amber walked in. "Dave, you have visitors" she said.

Miss Miller, Linda, and the kids walked in.

"Dave, you're alright!" Simon exclaimed as the kids ran over to hug him.

Miss Miller and Linda walked over.

"We heard all about it. I never thought Leonard would take it that far" said Linda.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about him anymore" Dave said.

"How's Alvin doing?" asked Miss Miller.

"He's fine. He's heavily sedated though" Dave said.

Another young nurse, Janice, walked into the room with a wheelchair. "Dave, would you like to see your son?" she asked.

"I'd like that very much" Dave replied.

* * *

Alvin had been taken off sedation earlier that morning and it was expected to wear off by that afternoon.

Dave smiled and gently stroked his son's hair. Alvin had survived another attack from Leonard. As many times as he was beaten and bruised, it was nothing short of a miracle. Most abused children are not as fortunate.

"Something tells me that Alvin will be resting easy from now on" Linda said.

"He needs it" said Miss Miller.

"Well, I don't know. Before this happened, Alvin was still having nightmares" Dave said.

"He still may after what happened, but at least he won't have to hide in fear anymore" said Linda.

"He'll be OK though, won't he?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, Theodore. He'll be just fine" said Dave.

* * *

As noon approached, Miss Miller had taken the kids home, while Linda went home to her own children. Meanwhile at the hospital, Alvin was finally able to open his eyes, since the majority of the sedation had worn off.

"There are those eyes I've been waiting to see" Dave said with a smile.

Alvin just stared at him.

"How do you feel?" Dave asked.

Alvin found some strength to speak. "A little dizzy" he mumbled.

"You just woke up from being sedated. It should wear off pretty soon" said Dave.

Alvin looked around. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital. And I'm here because that uncle of yours shot me in the shoulder" Dave said.

"Will you be OK?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll live" Dave said.

Both were quiet for a while.

"Hey, we'll be home in a couple hours" Dave said.

"But won't I have to deal with you-know-who?" asked Alvin.

"Nope. He's long gone. They arrested him last night" Dave said.

"Are you sure?" asked Alvin.

"This time I'm sure of it. It's all over and you can rest easy," Dave said, "and believe me, you need all the rest you can get".

* * *

A/N: _Please tell me if you see any mistakes. Please no negative reviews_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: _I would like to apologize again for the long wait. I'm in school to be a child care provider and I've been swamped with projects. I would also like to apologize for not updating 'What's Wrong with Simon?' in a good while. That story sort of...lost its flow. But don't worry. I'll find a way to finish it._

_

* * *

_

Dave and Alvin were now back in their regular clothing. Alvin had fallen asleep a few minutes afterward. After he and Dave were signed out, Dave carefully gathered his son in his arms and cradled him.

"You ready to go home, buddy?" Dave asked softly.

Alvin stirred in Dave's arms, but didn't wake.

Dave smiled and placed a kiss on the child's forehead. Then he left the room, careful not to bump Alvin's head against the wall.

* * *

Simon, Theodore, and the girls were watching TV in the den while Miss Miller made lunch.

"You guys think Alvin and Dave are OK?" Eleanor asked.

Then as if to answer her question, the front door opened.

"We're home" came a familiar voice.

The kids knew that voice. "DAVE!" they exclaimed and hurried to meet him. He had a sleeping Alvin in his arms.

"How's Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Is he OK?" asked Simon.

"Relax kids. He's all right" Dave said.

Miss Miller also came to meet Dave. "How about you?" she asked.

"I'll live. I have to keep the bandages on for a few more days though" Dave answered.

"Oh, before I forget; the police station called. Your brother's been put in a rehab center" said Miss Miller.

"For how long?" Dave asked.

"They're planning on keeping him there for about a month, give or take" Miss Miller said.

* * *

Dave walked into the boys' room and walked over to Alvin's bed. As carefully as he could, Dave placed Alvin in bed. He would change the child into his pajamas later.

Dave took a seat on the bed. As Alvin lied there in a peaceful slumber, Dave gently stroked the child's hair and smiled. He gently placed a kiss on Alvin's cheek and quietly left the room to let his son sleep.

* * *

A/N:_ This chapter is rather short, but it's the conclusion. In the final sequel to this series, Leonard comes back, but not for Alvin. He's coming back to...apologize? Will Dave forgive him? What about Linda or even Alvin? Stay tuned and it should be up soon. Does anyone have an idea as to what I should call it? I was thinking 'The Nightmare Ends' but I don't know if I should call it that. _


End file.
